Chega dessa Mentira
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Amar uma nação é complexo. Nem todos, nem mesmo todas as próprias nações, entendem isso em sua plenitude. Sufin mal sucedido, com pitadas bem fortes de Densu. Não contém adultério. Escrita para o Surströmmiakki Fest 2014. Prompt: "Respect".


**Chega dessa Mentira.**

\- Chega dessa mentira.

O alto loiro abaixou a sua xícara de café e seu jornal, com uma expressão que para estranhos seria neutra.

Mas para o autor da frase que causara tal reação, a surpresa era evidente.

\- Hm?

O mais alto não era de falar muito; com efeito, poderia-se dizer que ele não falava quase nada, a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário. Logo, a resposta curta e meio seca não soou estranha a seu interlocutor, que apenas continuou:

\- Estou cansado disso. Estamos vivendo uma mentira. É uma ilusão pensar que ainda estamos de fato juntos.

A expressão de surpresa somou-se a uma de desespero absoluto.

\- Como?

O menor suspirou, como se tivesse de dizer algo que não lhe agradava nada.

\- Não estou mais em um relacionamento com você.

A xícara de café foi posta de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e o jornal foi largado como estava. O mais alto encarou o homem à sua frente, como quem ainda processava as informações. Após um silêncio desconfortável, tudo o que foi dito foi:

\- Por quê?

O menor deu uma risada amargurada e respondeu:

\- Porque não quero viver uma farsa.

A próxima resposta veio rápido demais, assustando seu receptor:

\- Farsa?

Depois de se recompor, o loiro mais baixo retratou:

\- É. Uma farsa. Esse relacionamento aberto não passa de uma farsa.

\- Por quê?

\- Não acha que está fazendo perguntas demais? Eu sei que você é mais esperto do que isso, Suécia.

Ser chamado pelo nome inteiro e não pelo apelido sinalizava que o assunto era de fato muito sério.

Contudo, nada veio à sua mente. Nada a dizer, nada a agir, nada... Nada.

\- Eu aceitei um relacionamento aberto. Mas não quero ficar com alguém que não me trate como o primeiro.

Nenhuma reação.

\- Mas você é lento mesmo, heim? Vou ter mesmo que explicar palavra por palavra? Bem, é muito simples.

E após um suspiro, o menor continuou, evitando contato visual.

\- Acha mesmo que eu não vi o que você fez logo depois da inauguração da Øresundsbroen? Acha mesmo que sou tão idiota assim? O que é que pensa que sou?

\- Mas…

\- Não, não vejo problema nenhum em dividir seu amor, não. Não vou começar com papinho demagogo de "divido seu corpo, mas não seus sentimentos". Mas tem ideia do que me feriu mesmo?

Ainda evitando o olhar, o finlandês não moveu-se, mas conseguiu perceber que o outro apenas dizia "não" com a cabeça.

\- Você disse que o amava... Em dinamarquês. Sabe o que isso significa?...

O finlandês não esperou uma resposta. Bateu uma mão com força contra a parede mais próxima.

\- Que você o trata como igual. Coisa que, diga-se de passagem, nunca aconteceu comigo. Ou acha mesmo que eu não sei o quanto eu falar minha amada língua te tira o ânimo? Pensava que passaria despercebida a descabida dificuldade que teve com ela quando, depois de muito lhe insistir, convenci você a tentar aprendê-la – sendo que, mesmo hoje, não a domina, mesmo já tendo aprendido até cantonês? Acha mesmo... Acha mesmo que eu não reparo nisso?

O mais alto levantou-se e tentou chegar perto, porém foi interrompido:

\- NEM MAIS UM PASSO. Chega. O que você espera de mim não é companhia. Nem sequer comemora comigo a minha independência como a faz com seus irmãos! ... Talvez você nunca tenha superado que não sou mais seu subordinado. Talvez tenha sido forçado a respeitar-me, mas nunca tenha aceitado-me como um dos seus. De qualquer maneira, estou cansado. Amo-te, mas amar unilateralmente só está me fazendo sofrer.

\- Você não me ama unil-...

\- Nem venha tentar me convencer do contrário. O que vi, e, principalmente, ouvi, me basta. Não foi algo que me contaram, foi algo que ouvi com minhas próprias orelhas. Não quero saber do que você acha que pensa. O que você pensa sem saber já é o suficiente para me dar um posicionamento em relação a tudo isso. Não sei o que espera de mim, mas não é o que estou disposto a dar a você, já que o que eu queria desesperadamente lhe oferecer não lhe apetece. Tenho uma cultura tão rica para você conhecer e se apaixonar, uma língua tão curiosa, que iria te proporcionar tanta diversão... Por que não enxerga isso?

E, finalmente abaixando o braço, o menor, segurando as lágrimas disse:

\- Não sou só aquele menininho que saiu atrás de você séculos atrás por puro medo. Hoje represento algo muito maior. Tenho compromisso com milhões de pessoas, um compromisso vitalício. Meu maior dever é com aqueles que se dizem representados por mim, e estou disposto a cumpri-lo por toda eternidade, se assim for. Se não é capaz de entender que isso me importa mais do que ser amado enquanto indivíduo e que aceitar isso é mais precioso do que gostar dos meus trejeitos enquanto pessoa... Se meus lábios, que, colados aos seus, lhe causam tanto êxtase, só lhe dão desinteresse quando o que sai deles é a minha tão querida língua... Eu não quero mais nada com você.

Um silêncio mórbido se seguiu...

\- É assim que acaba? Mesmo?

E, suspirando de forma amargurada, o finlandês levantou-se.

\- Mande minhas coisas pelo correio. Eu devolvo o valor delas. E...

Tirando um chaveiro da bolsa, colocou-a sobre a mesa.

\- Aqui está a chave de sua casa. Devolva-me a da minha.

Mas, diante da falta de ação do outro, começou a perder a paciência.

\- Devolva-me, é sério. Ou trocarei a chave. E mandarei a conta para você.

\- ...

\- Devolva-me! Acha que estou meramente blefando? Honestamente, até que ponto você é capaz de não me levar a sério?!

\- Por que faz isso justo agora?

A pergunta, que cortou o silêncio gritante do mais alto, que imperara por minutos, quebrou tudo o que vinha ocorrendo até então.

\- Por quê? ... Porque... Não é óbvio? Quero que me ame de verdade. Ame-me na minha completude, com meu povo, minha cultura, minha língua. Quando isso ocorrer... Quem sabe haja alguma chance entre nós novamente. Mas... Eu sei que isso não irá acontecer. Agora é o ponto final. Se tem algo que deseja me dizer enquanto não me torno mero estranho seu, se é que já não me tornei, diga agora.

\- Não se vá.

\- Já disse que estou decidido. Não pretendo mudar de opinião, pois você não mudará a sua. Não tão rapidamente. Não a tempo de me ter de volta antes de que tudo o que houve entre nós se apague de vez. Nem é prioridade sua, né?

Vendo onde a chave que Finlândia procurava estava, ele a pegou sem dizer nada e caminhou até a porta.

\- Tranque a porta, se quiser. Não posso mais fazer isso. Bem, tchau. Nos vemos na próxima reunião.

E em alguns segundos, não havia mais duas pessoas ali, mas apenas uma. Ainda em pé, próxima a uma cadeira, com uma xícara dos Angry Birds por perto.

Duas lágrimas caíram sobre as pantufas.

E outro par molhou a calçada, a alguns metros dali.

Mas elas logo desapareceriam, e assim o sofrimento voltaria a manifestar-se apenas no âmago, visível para absolutamente ninguém.

O coração voltaria a gritar dentro de uma caixa à prova de som.

E assim os dias se seguiriam.

A dor passaria, o grito desapareceria.

Até que tudo se tornasse uma piada de mau gosto sobre um passado falso.

Até porque... O que realmente fora verdadeiro?

Ninguém ousaria questionar.

-.-.-.-.-

Eu já tinha a ideia na cabeça, e cheguei a escrever algumas frases, isso há alguns meses. Quando veio o prompt e fui reler alguns rascunhos abandonados, deparei-me com isso e pensei: por que não?  
Eu devo ser a única que entra no Festival para acabar com o casal, mas é que eu honestamente não curto Sufin fluffy-ai-que-casal-perfeito. Aliás, afirmo que acho Sufin uma gracinha, mas que de maneira alguma desejo para mim um relacionamento como o deles.  
Quando o Fin começa a falar e falar, sei que ele parece mesmo é uma moça amargurada com o relacionamento, o que foi proposital. Associo o tipo de discurso mais à situação dele, que pode ser considerada análoga à dessas mulheres, do que ao gênero do falante propriamente dito.  
A segunda metade foi escrita em cerca de 20 minutos. E nem revisada foi. Mas fica assim mesmo. Reviews?


End file.
